A Grand Adventure!
by Sesshomarus Mate
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is reunited with his ex-first mate (original character), and it isn't the happiest of reunions. Many humorous events will plague the two pirates over their adventure! Will love blossom between the two buccaneers or will they want to w


A Grand Adventure!  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean (ride or movie), nor will I ever for that matter. Nor do I own the characters from the movie or the songs I will add, sparingly, into the story.)  
  
((Now if you are one of the people who stick to Roberts' Rules, you may not want to read this story. I usually stick to them but on this occasion I needed a back-story so I broke number six of the rules. And for all of you who don't know the rules I will tell you just what rule that is: No woman pirates are allowed. The penalty for bringing a disguised woman on board is death.. So if you have a problem with that you are welcomed to hit the back button, but for all the rest of you (hope there are a few left) lets make port in Port Royal and have us a grand adventure, Savvy!))  
  
(((Lastly the story is rated PG13 because I want to be on the safe side at the moment, later on I might change it to a higher rating but at the moment PG13 seems suitable.)))  
  
Chapter 1: A Day in Port Royal!  
  
It was a sunny day in Port Royal for a change. The strong gusts from wind for the storm had finally settled down, or at least settled to a lovely morning breeze. The day was new yet it felt old from all of the buzz of people talking about the demon pirate ship being in harbor. The demon pirate ship was what the town folk called the ship, even though they knew the name. Not one person, no matter the age or sex or position in life, didn't know the name of the ship. The Black Pearl, scourge of the Caribbean and the last REAL pirate threat in the Spanish Main.  
The whole town seemed to be in aw that a pirate ship was able to dock in their port. Rarely a person would walk by seeming not to care about the pirate ship that had the blackest of sails. But it was rare, very rare.  
One person stood off to the right of the large, and still growing crowd. Hidden in the shadows of a store, the person seemed only slightly interested in the ship. Nothing truly stood out to the person about it. It looked the same as all other ships would if the sails were died black.  
After a few minutes of staring at the ship, the person finally decides to try and find the captain. As the person walks out of the shadow it is very clear to see that it is a pirate. And not just any pirate, a female pirate.  
That aspect alone got her frowned on by many of the other captains she had already talked to about joining their numbers. It didn't matter that she might have been the best fighter in the Caribbean or even the Spanish Main. All that mattered was her sex. The one thing she couldn't change about herself. She had changed her clothing, her style of talking, and even the way she wore her hair. It didn't mattered, they knew she was a woman, and that was all.  
"Maybe this Cap'n will be differen'." The female says with a bit of disgust. Her voice was sweet but had an odd tint to it. The tint was hard to place. There was no real word that described it perfectly. Maybe it was hatred. No it was not hatred something different, like sorrow. But it wasn't exactly sorrow either. It was both mixed into one. The feeling was buried deep in that chest of hers. The chest that was only covered by a well-worn white shirt that hung open exposing much of her cleavage, and a blue jacket. Which was equally as worn as the rest of her outfit. She stood out against the others in the crowd. Her clothing worn to an inch of its life dulled even further when placed up against the extravagant dresses of the rich Port Royal females, and the elaborate colors of the male's jackets. Even the town drunks clothing looked better then her own. Yet she cared little what her clothing looked like, or if the others stared. All that mattered to her at the moment was finding the captain, and staying out of the sight of the red coats. Which was a pretty simple task, for the moment at least. She felt eyes on her before she gave any sign that she knew they were staring. She starts to shove through the crowd looking for the captain of the ship that stood in front of her. She stops once to admire it. The black sails tied up tightly to keep the ship from 'running away'. The masts seemed new and freshly polished to give the wood a golden look. The deck was clean, and anchors were down. She shakes her head getting back to reality, and the mission she had to complete. She shifts the weight of her brown leather warrior's baldric. As she shifts her cutlass makes a rather loud clanking sound which could be heard throughout the crowd. But it didn't reach the captain or any outside of the crowd, mostly because the crowd itself was so noisy. She pats the handle making sure it was secure. She also looks over her back seeing that her twin flintlock pistols were still in their place. After she was sure her weapons were safe she continues on walking toward the area were she thought the Captain might have been.  
She walks quickly but her boots made no noise on the hard packed dirt. The boots were caked with a thick layer of mud and now a layer of dust was added on top of the mud. The boots almost as old as the owner, a grand total of twenty-eight years, were without a polish.  
Her motto with her clothing included the boots also. As long as they still fit and fit their purpose, there is no need to get new ones. It helped to save on money, which she used to buy herself a few bottles of rum even now and then.  
She was quickly getting to the area where the captain was standing. His back was to her watching his crew load a few needed things onto the ship. He didn't look much like a captain; no big hat or fancy clothing covered him. Only way she could tell was by listening to him give orders and the others say yes captain, or no captain.  
His hair was in dreadlocks, unlike her own. Her hair hung in a long loose ponytail. The color of her hair was uncertain. It wasn't a normal color such as black, or blond, or brown, not even really red. It was more of the color of blood. It would have been lovely if she kept it washed and combed. But a pirate doesn't have time to do that.  
She looks at the captain who was now only a few feet in front of her. "Sir?" She asks not trying to startle him. She pulls her hat lower over her eyes, careful to hid their icy blue color from him.  
The captain jumps turning around quickly. "Yes Luv?" He looks around trying to find the woman who addressed him. He only sees what looks to be a male pirate in front of him. But after closer inspection, mostly looking down at her chest, he knew she was the one who addressed him.  
She looks up at him putting on her best smile. "I was wonderin'-" She stops half in shock and half in a daze. 'How could it be?' She thinks. 'How dare he show is face in Port Royal after what he did to me!'  
"What were ye wonderin'?" The cocky captain asks reaching forward to pull her hat off.  
Her instincts kick in right at that moment, and she lifts her hand, which was now balled into a tight fist. So tight her knuckles were turning white, and the veins were popping out ever so slightly. And she swung at what she wanted to hit most. His face, well more his mouth, but the face was easier of a target.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~` Please Review! I am open to any comments you may have. Good or Bad! Thank you for spending your time reading my story. I know it is not the greatest yet but I promise you it will get better!!! Thanks again! 


End file.
